1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to hose holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new hose holding device for securing a hose in a desired position to direct fluid from the hose into a desired location.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a mounting bracket configured for coupling to a support structure. A guide member is coupled to the mounting bracket. A pair of spaced skewed rings is coupled to the guide member. The rings are configured for receiving a hose therethrough whereby the rings hold the hose in a static position relative to the guide member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.